


Magazines (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Art, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, alpha supremacy, magazine cover, omega rights
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, 23 años, activista omega.</p><p>Historia contada a través de una serie de portadas de revistas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Independence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magazines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987469) by [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia y mucho menos las portadas de las revistas me pertenecen, gracias a bloodyroseblack por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

 

**_EXCLUSIVA_ **

_Entrevista con **Stiles Stilinski**_

_Cómo ser un fuerte Omega en un mundo dominado por Alfas_

_Acoplamiento, ¿realmente es **tu** decisión?_

_**10 reglas de Oro** para una anticoncepción satisfactoria_

 

Stiles Stilinski, 23 años, activista de los derechos omega, por primera vez en la portada de la revista "Independence".

Es un paso importante en su carrera, finalmente puede hablar sobre su lucha contra la supremacía Alfa, sobre su trabajo sobre la igualdad de derechos y su larga batalla para hacer caer los estereotipos que rodean a los Omegas. 

Finalmente sale en la portada de Indepencence, la famosa revista que se centra en la política, cultura y estilo de vida de los Omega.

Gracias a la entrevista, una sobre la que tuvo un control total y estaba seguro de que no editarían, seguramente tendrá un gran impacto en el publico, tal vez sera una de las cosas más grandes que haya hecho hasta ahora.

Rápidamente se compró cinco ejemplares, y apretándolos entre sus brazos salio de la tienda, con una mano ya cogiendo su teléfono, poniéndolo a toda prisa en su oído una vez que logro pulsar los botones correctos.

Al oír la familiar voz al otro lado de la línea tomo una profunda respiración, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras se preparaba para compartir la increíble noticia con su mejor amigo.

—¡Hey Scott, deja todo lo que estés haciendo y vete al quiosco más cercano!


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek Hale**

LA NUEVA CARA DE TRISKELE

_¿Tradicional o oportunista progresivo?_

ENTREVISTA ESPECIAL

Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los peligros de los derechos de los Omegas Nº20

Stiles estaba cabreado.

—¿¡Viste eso!? ¡Derek Hale en la portada de Prestige! ¿Oportunista progresivo? ¿Qué "significa" eso? —Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Scott, agitando la revista en su rostro— Permite a un Omega elegir que quiere para cenar, por un cambio y tener paz mental, ¿para no ser molestado? ¡Arghhh lo odio taaaaaanto! —Casi rompe el papel en sus manos— ¿Y los PELIGROS de los derechos de los Omegas? ¿¿¿Peligros??? ¡Oh, le voy a mostrar los peligros cuando sea capaz de viajar largas distancias sin un supervisor!

Scott estaba observando con diversión a su mejor amigo. Los Omegas necesitaban tener más derechos, él era un miembro del congreso luchando por su libertad, pero difícilmente lograba entender la aversión de Stiles hacia el hijo mayor de los Hale. El hijo que se había convertido en la cabeza del partido político Triskele y que estaba en el buen camino para que los Omegas tuvieran más derechos sin tener que luchar abiertamente con la opinión pública, como lo había hecho Scott. Su supuesto oponente le tomo mucho más tiempo en encontrar un enfoque más abierto, pero mucho más suave.

Lástima que Stiles tenía muy poca paciencia para ello. Él quería cambios y las quería ahora.

Las formas fraudulentas de Peter y Derek Hale hicieron hervir la sangre de su amigo, por razones desconocidas.

—Vamos Stiles, sabes que los dos estamos luchando en el mismo bando. Debes estar más preocupado por la campaña que está haciendo Deucalion para abrir nuevos Centros de Día para Omegas.

Stiles dejó escapar una profunda respiración, relajando los hombros.

—Si lo sé.

Dejo la revista arrugada sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a alisarla, dedos bailando sobre la portada de Derek.


End file.
